The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff VK YuukiXKaname
by bringITback
Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue magazine and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant? CHAPTER 7 RELEASED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Haha, I've had this idea for quite a while and finally decided to put it all into words! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Enjoy!

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me. A big duhh.

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff**

**CHAPTER 1: 0:1**

No-one's perspective

"Yuuki sama, this is the new list of applicants. Currently, you have sent away 283 and there are. . . *rustling of paper* . . .oh, there is only one applicant left." Ruka muttered nervously.

"Send him in then, WHAT are you waiting for?" Yuuki snapped, sending her assistant scurrying out of her room.

Yuuki's perspective

'When will I finally find the perfect assistant? It does seem an impossible task ever since Yori chan left. . .Well, if I can't find someone, I guess I will have to settle for Ruka. . . even though she may be an airhead with naught an ounce of brain in that head of hers.'

I surveyed my office impassively, my gaze eventually landed on the table tucked away at an inconspicuous corner of my spacious office. That seat has been vacant for far too long now, and it seems time to find someone to fill it. Someone capable, not like those dimwits who have sashayed into my office, bombarding with me compliments they thought I wanted to hear. Well, honeyed words, sweet they are, but it's NOT going to land them the job as my personal assistant.

'Not until I'm dead', I thought snidely.

However, my thoughts was interrupted by the clinking of the door.

"Yuuki sama, this is K. . .Kaname sama," Ruka stuttered as she stared helplessly at the dark-haired man who had just entered my office.

"Thank you Ruka chan, you may leave now," I accented, while my assistant stumbled out of the door.

Kaname's perspective

I studied the woman in front of me. Long, chocolate rings teased her back. The white dress she wore was perfect. It clung to her curves, showing the innocent bystander her figure. All in all, she was pretty and. . .young. I gauged her to be around 25. To have climbed up the corporate ladder so fast, she must be capable. Very much so.

'Kaname, you are here for a JOB INTERVIEW! Not to ogle at your potential boss!' I screamed at myself mentally.

Sigh, this might turn out to be harder than I thought it would. Being attracted to your boss, in my case, my potential boss, is a big no-no in the corporate world. No doubt, it would set tongues wagging.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kaname and I graduated from Cross Academy and have since- "

I fell silent as she raised a hand in a stop sign and frowned.

"Kaname, give me ten reasons why I should employ you" she commanded.

"I am passionate"

This time, she smirked and drawled, "You do know that everyone who came before you, told me the exact same thing?"

I could feel the challenge in her words. Well, if she thought Kaname Kuran would be a coward, boy would she be surprised.

"But, unlike them, I mean it." I whispered as I trailed a finger across her hand before clasping it with my own.

Glaring angrily at me, she snatched her hand back and hissed.

I couldn't help but be secretly pleased at her reaction. 'Hmm. . .does my touch affect her so?' Chuckling to myself, I bowed to her lazily and spun to the door, not before whispering, " I will expect to see your company's letter in my mailbox tomorrow morning. . ."

Yuuki's perspective

I growled to myself as this mysterious stranger stalked out of my office. The score is up, with him one point up. I didn't like it. Well, I suppose I could play a little game with him. . .

A/N: Yay, that's my first chapter! Okay, how was it? Well, tell me if you like/hate it:)I don't really know if I should continue so pls review! Thx!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back with the second chapter!:D

A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me. . .

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff**

**CHAPTER 2: 1:1**

Kaname's Perspective

"Good morning, Ruka chan" I chuckled as I greeted the blonde who whirled past me.

"Ohhhh. Goodmorning K-Kaname s-ama! Yuuki sama is waiting for you in her office,"

I thanked her and strode down to the office, wondering what exactly awaits me now. I _am_ starting to regret my exit yesterday . . .

Yuuki's perspective

Shaking my head impatiently, I wriggled in my seat. Can't that bastard hurry up? Seriously, if he had been a normal employee, I would have canned him in two seconds flat! I sneered at the thought of how exactly I was going to make him pay. No one crosses me and gets away with it!

"Yuuki sama?"

Oh, shoot. When did he come in?

"Knock much?" I growled irritable, glaring at the man who was now eyeing me.

"Actually, I did" Kaname grinned, his handsome face alive with amusement.

I took a deep breath. No, I am NOT going to murder him now. AAH, CALM DOWN YUUKI!

Regaining composure, I plastered a disgustingly sweet smile on my face and cooed, "Kaname, I don't think you know this, but our company has a tradition that ALL new employees must follow,"

This time, I've got his full attention. That suspicious look on his face nearly got me. Again, I had to remind myself to calm down before I ruined the plan.

"And what tradition is that?" Kaname started

"Employees. . .have to clean the opposite sex's washroom for a week. . ." I announced, barely managing to stop myself from laughing when the bastard choked and turned green.

Kaname's perspective

WHAT?! Clean. . .women. . .washroom. . .A WEEK?!

Okay, chill Kaname, you will show that barking mad woman, you WILL show her!

I stood at the door of the women's washroom confidently, decked out in. . .rubber ducky boots. . . armed with a. . .bottle of detergent. . . A female employee stalked past me into the washroom, shooting me a disgusted look. I shuffled away meekly before rapping on the door timidly.

"Errrr, mam. . .? I'm. . .the cleaner. . .may I. . .go in. . .?" I choked out. I could already feel myself sweating. . .

"Can't you WAIT till I'm DONE before you CLEAN?" she screamed back.

Oh no. . .this is going to be hell. . .I just know it. . .

_10 minutes later. . ._

Spraying the whole toilet bowl with detergent, I scrubbed. As hard as I could.

Damn that Godzilla for giving me such a task! What is her name again? Yuuki?! Bahh, how can a person like that deserve the name of gentle princess? What HAS the world come to?!

Hey, wait, why is there a dustbin in each cubicle?! There is only ONE dustbin in the male's. . . How unfair!

*carries dustbin out*

*trips over detergent bottle*

"Kyaaaaa!"

"OUCH. Freak, that stupid bottle. . .Oh shoot, the dustbin. . ."

Hey, what's this cushion-like thing that's spilt out? Ooh, don't tell me it's a napkin? There's tomato sauce on it too. . .

KYAAAA, IT'S A SANITARY PAD!!!!!!!!!

_Over at Yuuki's office. . . _

Hmm. . .Seems like it has done the trick! That bastard should have known better than to fool with me. . .

*evil smile*

A/N: Haha, yapps, that's all for now. I wanted it to be really goofy:) Was it okay? REVIEW, THX:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter's done! I don't know what you guys thought about the last chapter but this chapter would be more focused on building the relationship of KanameXYuuki:) Hope you enjoy!

HERE'S A BIG HUG (AND A BOX OF POCKY) FOR: **Rie, KuranPrincess, Jackie Loves Vampire Knight and sagittariusleo. **Muacks, you guys are way awesome:D

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight ISN'T MINE:(

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff**

**CHAPTER 3: HAVING A BALL OF A TIME**

No-one's perspective

"Yuuki sama, the preparations for our magazine's annual ball are done except for the guest invite list," Ruka said hurriedly.

Yuuki nodded idly and motioned for Ruka to get out of her room. She threw a glance at the guest veto list which stretched fifty-eight pages and sighed. Vogue's annual ball was always a cause for headache when it swinged around. Yuuki remembered, with disgust now, how a famous entertainer had pestered her for an invite when she had not received it. No wonder, for the ball was _IT. _After all, it was an event where society's crème de la crème gathered, and partied. An invite was a confirmation that you had _been there, done that_.

"Kaname, take this list and prepare a stack of invites for those who have been approved," Yuuki said.

Kaname looked up from his paperwork interestedly and collected the list calmly, only pausing to say, "Yuuki sama, you look tired".

Yuuki frowned in annoyance as she watched him slide back into his seat.

'What will he know?'

It had been two weeks since Kaname's initiation, and it did seemed like Kaname had gotten the message.

"Yuuki sama, there is someone here who has been left on the Undecided portion of the list. Do I send an invitation to him?" Kaname asked, breaking Yuuki's train of thought.

"Who is the person in question?' Yuuki answered, mentally reminding herself to berate that incompetent Ruka."

"It's a certain Zero sama, do I send him an invitation?" Kaname asked, bored.

Yuuki froze, _Zero_?

Kaname's perspective

Emotions stirred up within me when I saw her expression. Curiosity, mainly, but also a hint of sourness. Weird, but as soon as she heard that guy's name, she just clammed up. . .

I couldn't help but wonder.

Who is that person?

Why did he have such an impact on her?

Wasn't she supposed to be an ice-queen? Without any emotions?

WHO is he to her?

I sighed and kicked myself mentally. An even more important question, why did I even care about her reaction?

_Was I falling for her?_

Yuuki's perspective

_Zero. . ._

I never thought I would hear that name again. . .

He had been my classmate in university as well as my first boyfriend. . .I could still taste the sweetness of first love as I reveled in the memories. He was my dream, one I never wanted to end, which did, when he left suddenly on the day of graduation. . .

"Invite him," I whispered weakly.

I had always wanted answers, and now, I could get them, directly. From the man himself. A dead heart can never die again.

_Or can it? _

**On the day of the ball. . .**

Yuuki's perspective

As soon as I was done with the pleasantries, I stepped off the stage, my chest heaving with emotion. I had seen _him_. Zero. He had stood out from the crowd, with his silver hair. And he had seen me. How could he not? I was practically the centre of attention, literally.

But, all through my speech, his eyes had not left mine, not once.

"Yuuki"

The voice that greeted me was familiar, very much so. It belonged to a person I had willed myself to hate after _he _had left me.

"Zero" I whispered as I faced him hesitantly.

He looked the same, I thought, with a pang of sadness.

"I know you want answers, come with me" he said gravely, indicating the garden outside.

I looked away from him and followed.

He was silent. So much that I wondered what he was thinking. I finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Why?" I uttered, trying to keep my voice neutral when in fact, I wanted to unleash that hatred for him.

Zero finally looked at me, his eyes bored into mine. I found that I couldn't look away from his penetrating gaze, and I stood there, frozen.

"I'm sorry. I know that I owe you much more that that, but. . ."

"Tell me why," I persisted.

"My father was dying, he wanted me to inherit his business and forget about relationships. It was his dying wish."

My breath hitched in my throat in that instant. Finally, I have the answer I wanted. I nodded sadly, more at myself than at him, and spun to return to the ballroom when I felt him grab my hand.

"But all these years, I have never once stopped thinking about you. Will it be too much to ask you to take me back?"

"It is, and she'll not return to your side," I heard a cold voice announce.

My head snapped up to see who had followed us here.

_Kaname. . ._

A/N: Completed:) Zero finally gets to come in! :P Yeah, I admit this chapter is a bit more dramatic than the first two, but I need it as a base to build on the KxY relationship. What do you think? Was it too much fluff? REVIEW:D Thx!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fourth chapter:) *woots* Enjoy~

THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL READERS . . . *applause* . . . AND AWESOME REVIEWERS: **MidnightAuthor, Jackie Loves Vampire Knight and jeune rye ***cheers madly*

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue magazine and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight isn't mine, sad to say *sniff sniff*

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff VK**

Yuuki's perspective

"Hey, say something," I said, sneaking a look at Kaname. We have been sitting here in total silence for the past hour after he dragged me out of the compound and so far, any attempt to elicit a response from the guy was failing miserably. I can _so _tell that he's not going to respond to this one either.

"Damn you, TALK!" I yelled impatiently.

Seriously, I would have wringed that bastard's neck by now, if he hadn't been the one to get me out of that. . .sticky situation. . .Okay, so I owe him one, but that doesn't mean he can ignore me like that! For crying out loud, I'm his freaking BOSS! Aargh . . .

_10 minutes later. . ._

"C'mon, I don't know what the HELL is wrong with you, but I'm leaving" I said, glaring at his long frame.

Pissed, I swept up my pouch and was about to stalk off towards the main street when he snaked out a hand and grabbed me by my arm.

Hell, so NOW he doesn't want me to leave . . .

"So, you- What's wrong?" I asked, stunned by the expression he had on his face. He looked so . . . _alone_, like a forlorn puppy. I closed the distance between us slowly and held his hand in both of mine.

Kaname's perspective

I stared at the surroundings, my senses relaxing into numbness. . .

What did I just do?

_Flashback. . ._

"But all these years, I have never once stopped thinking about you. Will it be too much to ask you to take me back?" That man who hurt Yuuki so badly had asked.

At that instant, I had found I didn't want to hear Yuuki's choice. I was. . .afraid. Afraid that she would go back to him. Afraid that she would leave my side. I groaned mentally, _she wasn't mine in the first place_.

And yet, I had been selfish enough to give him the answer I wanted to hear.

"It is, and she'll not return to your side,"

Then, she had held her purse and taken the first step from me. I didn't want her to leave me. I wanted her to stay with me. By my side.

She had paused, and come back to me, holding my hand in hers. Her touch brought an unbelievable sensation to me. It was as if with her touch, I was finally complete when I didn't know I lacked something. Now, I chuckled discreetly at the thought of her irritation with my prolonged silence.

"What's so funny?" she sulked.

Ah, she had heard me. I slanted a look at her. She looked dissatisfied, and was pouting slightly. I smiled, she looked so adorable. Like a little kitten which believes it have fangs.

"Nothing" I replied, tilting my head to examine her in greater detail. I had never realized it in the two weeks I spent with her, but her face was _interesting_. Not your standard pretty face, but exquisite.

"What're you staring at?" she stammered. She was clearly uncomfortable, her cheeks colouring up delicately.

"I'm staring at you," I teased, loving her sweet reaction.

She turned her head away, not before I could see her deep blush. I used my other hand to bring hers to my lips and pressed a kiss on them. She shivered involuntarily and met my eyes this time. She was bewildered, I could see that much.

Keeping my eyes on hers, I leaned in slowly, not wanting to scare her. . .

A/N: More YuMe fluff! I'm really digging this!:D I know there aren't any Zero scenes this time, sorry~ Okay, tell me what you think! REVIEW, thx:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello:D Fifth chapter's up!

THANK YOU AGAIN TO THE READERS *bows*AND THE AWESOME REVIEWERS *blow air kisses*Arigato~

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue magazine and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight doesn't belong to me. If it is, I'll be freaking rich, won't I?!

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff VK**

Yuuki's persective

Oh shit, WHAT have I just done?!

_Flashback. . ._

Kaname had leaned in slowly, giving me a chance to escape if I wanted to I guess. I could hear my heart hammering and . . . found . . .that I had _wanted_ him to kiss me. I met his lips halfway and we kissed silently for a moment, until I felt his tongue at the bridge, seeking approval. I allowed and his tongue entered, teasing mine. His fingers were inching down my back, I could feel them. . .

Finally, we had drawn apart, panting. He smirked at my hot face when I looked away from him again.

_Out of flashback. . . _

I sighed at the memory and glared at Kaname who was bent over his work at the moment. Damn him, why must he have such an effect on me? Biting my lip in frustration, I tried to concentrate on the pile of documents on my desk.

I wished he had never appeared at Vogue. That way, I would have . . . less of a distraction. . .I knew now that I was too attracted to him. This is bad. Again, my eyes wandered over to Kaname.

'What is he thinking?' I asked myself silently.

'AHHHH, I HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM', I was screaming at myself mentally.

My control snapped as I stepped hurriedly towards the door.

"Where're you going?" he asked, looking up at me from his desk.

". . .I need to get a breather" I mumbled, averting my eyes.

"I'll come with you" he answered, standing up and walking towards me.

I groaned, _why_ does he have to follow me? Does he _have_ to torture me like that?

"A problem?" I could see he was amused by my reaction. A tiny smile tugged at his lips. _Those lips. . ._

Shaking my head irritably, I strode towards the door and threw it open.

"Yuuki sama, do you-"

"It is none of your business, Ruka. Get back to work." I told the blonde coldly, watching as she scurried back to her desk, her head bowed.

"Why are you so cold towards other people?" Kaname muttered to me discreetly.

I glanced at him, shocked that he had asked.

"Because . . .I don't want. . .to get hurt"

Kaname had looked at me then. I sighed and I moved away from him, hoping he wouldn't guess the reason for my discomfort.

"Are you afraid to be close to be people? Afraid that once you're close, they'll hurt you? Is it because. . .of. . .Zero?" he breathed.

His words stunned me for a moment, before I glanced at him. He looked torn. Like. . .last night. I didn't want to reply him.

_Was it because of Zero?_

A/N: DONE:D I know this is an exceptionally short chapter. Sorry~ But I wanted to leave it like that until the next chapter when we will see if Yuuki will warm up to Kaname or become more distant. . .Hope you like it! So, how is this chapter? REVIEW! Thx people!:) Once again, I'm sorry for this short update!


	6. A Little Something UNRELATED TO PLOT

A/N: Hey, this has NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA SPINOFF VK PLOT! Absolutely nothing. Keeping that in mind, read it if you want to. Don't worry, I won't blame you if you hate it:D

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight isn't mine. Can you spell D-U-H?

**Love and Its Note**

With their fingers intertwined, they walked. To the meadow where a rose blooms, every ten years.

'My heart is singing, I wonder, can Yuuki hear it?' Kaname thought wistfully, stealing a glance at Yuuki who was smiling brilliantly, her eyes closed.

"Kaname, I can hear a song," Yuuki whispered, turning to face him as she danced across the meadow.

"You can?" Kaname was shocked; did he speak those words aloud?

"Hai" she replied, looking at him curiously.

"I am thinking . . . that my life and essentially I, is laid bare for you like a score sheet. Every note, a declaration that I love you," Kaname said, smiling at Yuuki.

"And here I was, thinking you're the muse of my life . . ." Yuuki joked, holding Kaname's hand in both of hers.

This time, they chuckled together, in a low perfect harmony.

A/N: I know this is crap. Aargh . . . This sneaky little bastard wormed into my head at freaking twelve midnight, stayed there and wouldn't budge. –mumbers darkly-

I feel increasingly tempted to press that 'delete' button. SHOULD I?

Oh yeah, the sixth chapter will be up by Tuesday, sorry~


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Tadaaaa, back with the sixth chapter! I'm truly sorry about that stupid insert, you can ignore it~

AS ALWAYS, HERE'S A HUG FOR THE READERS AND A TRUCKLOAD OF POCKY FOR THE REVIEWERS~ You guys are just plain awesome:D

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue magazine and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight isn't mine –pouts-

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff VK**

Yuuki's perspective

We haven't been talking for . . . two weeks, four days, eight hours, twenty-nine minutes and fifteen seconds. Hell, why should I even care whether he is talking to me or not? I shook my head, careful to keep it bowed so that I couldn't see him.

'Bastard, bastard, bastard. . .' I chanted to myself mentally, hoping to release some of my frustration so that I would not leap over to his desk this instant and start banging his head against the wall. Very carefully keeping my eyes trained on the document, I reached over for my cup.

"Crack"

Oh shit, this is the third glass I have broken since morning . . .

I bit my lip. Why does this have to keep happening to me, of all people?

"Ruka," I called, "Clean up the mess NOW"

All this time, Kaname remained hunched over his work, silent.

Looking back down towards my documents, I could feel my eyes pricking. Why is he being so distant? Ever since that night . . . he have not talked to me or looked at me. Not once. Just what did I do to deserve it?

I could feel something dancing in my eyes, threatening to spill.

And spill, it did. A single tear now lay on the fresh white page of the document. I smudged it, in the hope others would mistake it for a careless spillage.

"Send this to the printers," I muttered, averting my eyes when _he _came up to my desk and retreated just as quickly.

I sighed.

_When will this silence end?_

Kaname's perspective

I strode over to the printers outside the office. Opening the documents, I saw a smudge at the foot of the page.

Did she cry?

I stared at it for a moment, feeling a sick feeling in my gut.

Yuuki . . .

_Fifteen minutes later. . ._

I fingered the pen on my desk, I can't concentrate now. Knowing that she was hurt . . . it kills me . . . I sighed discreetly, peering up at the woman who sat across me. She looks so vulnerable. A first for her, I believe. Yet, I can't offer her any words of comfort. I can't, even knowing it was probably my fault she cried.

'Face it Kaname, you are just jealous she still cares about Zero,' a voice chided.

I shook my head fiercely. No, I am just . . . giving her the space she wants. Afterall, she doesn't want anyone to be close to her, right? I am merely giving her what she desires. Yes, that's it, I tried to convince myself.

_But, is it really what Yuuki wants?_

Kaname and Yuuki's individual thoughts

'. . .' = Yuuki

". . ." = Kaname

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I wish . . . he would say something,'

"Why can't I speak to her again normally?"

'I wish . . . he would tell me what's wrong'

"Why can't I tell her I care about her?"

'I wish . . . he would tell me everything's all right between us . . .'

"Why can't everything be the same between us?"

_I wish . . . he would tell me . . . he loves me. . ._

_Why can't I tell her . . . I love her?_

A/N: Yay, another chapter done!

Oh mans, I feel so sad –sniffs- I totally didn't like this way this chapter ended . . . But the next chapter will be better, I think. Well, hope you liked it . . . even though the YuMe relationship is a little . . .frosty currently. REVIEW, THX:D


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Seventh chapter:D

A special thank you to the readers :) and reviewers: **MidnightAuthor, Live Love Daisy and Jackie Loves Vampire Knight~**

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue magazine and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight isn't mine. I'm getting quite sick of repeating this line –roll eyes-

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff VK**

Kaname's perspective

'Today is going down in history as the worst day of Kaname's life,' I thought snidely as I rubbed the bruise on my head. First, I had hurt . . . Yuuki. Second, I misplaced the entire file on this summer's exclusive designs. Third, I had fell into the toilet bowl headfirst after tripping on someone's boot. Hell, my colleagues are never going to let me off for that one, appearing in the office with my suit embarrassingly wet . . . and smelly. Fourth, I was walking with my head in a file and ended up bumping into the WALL. Last but definitely not the least, my mother told _someone _where I worked, when I clearly _didn't _want her to come. Well now, great, _she_ is coming to the office and _I _have to freaking bring her home for dinner . . . Wonderful . . .

"Kaname!" a voice cheered.

I could feel my eyes widening to the size of tennis balls. Wasn't she supposed to arrive at 7pm? Its only 3pm now! Oh shit . . .

I turned around slowly.

_Sara_

I sighed once, while she continued standing there, hands on either hips, smiling coyly.

"Kaname, are you done yet? I still have to get my manicure done . . . Oh yes, Juuri sama told me you agreed to go shopping with me! You will, won't you?" she pleaded, aiming puppy dog eyes in my direction.

"Sara . . . –sighs- Well, okay then," I replied tiredly, swiveling around to avoid seeing her.

"AWESOME, I knew you would yes. After all, you _are _completely under my spell. Hmm . . . for once I will admit, being dazzling _does_ has its advantages" Sara smirked, twirling a strand of hair around her finger flirtatiously.

'Wrong answer, I am just so disgusted with you that I'll do anything to avoid seeing that face of yours' I thought, rolling my eyes at the airhead who doesn't have a prayer of winning my admiration, much less my heart.

"Kaname, that woman, who is she?" I heard her ask again. I shifted to glance in the direction she was pointing in.

. . . _Yuuki_

"That is, Yuuki sama" I breathed, my heart speeding up abruptly at the sight of the brunette.

"Oh . . ." she replied, a trace of jealousy evident on her face as she observed Yuuki walking gracefully towards us.

Yuuki's perspective

_Who_ is that woman?

I measured her, silky blonde locks, curvaceous body, and stylish clothes. _Flirting with Kaname, _it became painfully obvious.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Kaname, this friend of yours, do you mind introducing us?" I asked politely.

"Friend? I am Kaname's _girlfriend_!" the blonde protested shrilly. A black cloud descended upon her words.

So this was the reason behind his silence . . .

Inclining my head, I could feel Kaname's eyes on me as I shrugged purposefully and marched into my office.

_Even as my heart was wrenched and shredded till no more._

Kaname's perspective

_8.30pm . . . On date with Sara . . ._

The bright lights of the streets was blinding, the impatient honks, deafening. Yet, all I could see was Yuuki's back as she retreated back into her office. All I could hear was the soothing clacks of her high heels as they disappeared into the other room. A wall separates us.

I nodded here and there, pretending to be listening while Sara rambled on and on.

'Brilliant, here's another item for your list Kaname," I thought gloomily.

'_You hurt Yuuki again . . .'_

_Next day . . ._

"Yuuki sama, here's the designs that Ruka wanted me to hand to you. Is it alright if I hand Tommy the documents?" I asked, scrutinizing her back. Yuuki was facing the window, with her back to me. She nodded once and continued standing there. Like a statue.

"Is there anything wrong, Yuuki sama?" I asked again, concerned this time.

Again, a shake of her head was all she replied me with.

"Are you having a headache or something? I have some painkillers here, would you like one?" I offered, getting a little panicky.

Another shake. No.

I sighed, and walked over to her hesitantly. Tapping her on the shoulder, I watched as she did not react to my touch.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" I asked gently, dropping the honorific.

This time, she pivoted to face me and I got my answer.

"Leave me alone, WHO am I to you? Why do you care about me so much?" she challenged.

_What do I answer her with?_

A/N: -sighs- I'm sorry, this chapter has kind of a depressing tone to it, doesn't it? Well, the next chapter might be more uplifting. No promises though. REVIEW, thx:)

Sara comes in though! I made her bitchy and bimbotic so that I won't have any qualms over slamming her. Yeah, GUILTY –sulks-

EDITED, last sentence only though. THANK YOU sagittariusleo for the reminder~


	9. Chapter 8: Ending

A/N: Back with the eighth chapter! I'm so darn sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. Forgive me?

This chapter is dedicated to all readers out there:)

Summary: Yuuki is the editor of Vogue magazine and a boss from hell. Will the charismatic, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, Kaname be able to tame her when he starts off as her personal assistant?

DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight isn't mine, and will never be, sad to say.

**The Devil Wears Prada Spinoff VK**

Kaname's perspective

_What do I answer her with?_

_The truth?_

"Yuuki . . . I . . . I know it's a horrible excuse, but I love you," I whispered, averting my eyes.

A full minute passed before I dared to look up at her. She was facing the window again. I sighed, nervousness twisting through my stomach like a sharp blade. Did I expect anything else, I asked myself. No, I didn't. Did I _want _anything else? Yes, I did . . .

"You love me?"

It was soft, a whisper even. Yet, I heard it clearly. I glanced up at Yuuki. She was still looking away from me, though I could see her reflection from the glass window. Longing, apprehension, troubled, hopeful, _happy. _The very same emotions that was raging beneath my façade.

"I do. So much more than you can imagine" I murmured.

This time, I was the one who turned away from her. Though I was now aware of her feelings, I felt vulnerable. Would she reject me?

After what I had put her through, I wouldn't be surprised if you she didn't want anything to do with me. That being said, what little hope I had, was crushed mercilessly. By myself.

I started towards the door, eager to salvage what scraps of pride I had left. However, before I could take the first step, I felt arms wound around my chest and a body press itself to my back. My breath hitched and my mouth went dry. I leaned into her embrace, desperate to soak up this feeling of . . . _love _. . . Swiveling around, I gathered Yuuki in my arms. She smiled gently, her cool exterior seemingly gone in this tender moment.

"Let me be the one. Your one" I grazed the smooth skin of her neck with my lips and smiled in satisfaction when she shivered delicately.

"You are my one. Then, now, forever" she answered and sealed it. With a kiss.

A/N: Hmm . . . I think this will effectively be the last chapter! I hope this ending is okay with you . . . –chews lip- Once again, I apologize for the delay!

AND A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ/REVIEWED/FAVED, ETC . . .-claps-

Especially **Jackie Loves You **who has been encouraging me all this while. Thank you so much!:D


End file.
